


Bingo Challenge: 69

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: What's more fun than oral sex in the woods? A good old 69 ;P
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Bingo Challenge: 69




End file.
